


Chau and Pentecost

by BaronVonChop



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: Hannibal Chau has a few things he's been meaning to say to Stacker Pentecost, and he finally has the chance to say them.





	Chau and Pentecost

Hannibal Chau stands with his hands in the pockets of his silk jacket, his face tilted down at the ground.

“Well, it’s ‘bout time we had a face-to-face. You could have come to see me anytime, but I guess you were too busy for a social call. Well, I wasn’t just sitting around, either.”

He looks up into Stacker Pentecost’s face for a moment, then back down.

“Yeah, I probably deserve that look. But there are a couple of things I’ve got to say, so here goes.”

Chau breathes in through his nose, then out through his mouth.

“I know we approached things differently. It’s like they say, it takes all sorts to make the world go ‘round, or something like that. But hey, from a certain point of view, we were both in the same line of work: dead kaiju. And now that the Breach is sealed, that whole enterprise has been shut down. Not that I’m complaining! Nah, I’m still doing all right. I’ve got enough merchandise warehoused to keep the supply flowing for a while yet, and demand’s really increased since the source dried up, so to speak. You just gotta know how to portion it out, give the customers enough to keep their appetites whetted, but not so much that they can start stocking up. Yeah, I’ll be all right.”

He nods to himself, then moves his hands from his pockets to his hips.

“Had to let a bunch of people go, naturally. Talented folks. I’m sure they’ll land on their feet. Can’t keep people around whose speciality is cutting up dead kaiju when there aren’t any more dead kaiju.”

Chau scuffs the ground with the toe of his gold-plated shoe.

“I figure you did what you had to do. If you hadn’t done it, we’d all… well, I already been eaten by one kaiju, I don’t want to ever do that again.”

He smiles, though it’s more of a grimace.

“I imagine all your people had to find new lines of work, too. I see some of ‘em on TV sometimes. Especially that shouty little guy you sent to see me. He seems to love the attention. I’m sure whoever’s left can get speaking appearances, book deals maybe. There’s money in that. And I heard there’s some kinda fund set up for the families of those who died. I should look into that, maybe throw something into the pot, I dunno.”

He reaches into his jacket with one hand and withdraws a small bottle of bourbon.

“You don’t mind, do you? Been saving this.”

He opens the bottle and takes a swallow, makes a face, and takes another swallow.

“Yeah, that’s good. I’ll bet you’re a whiskey man, though. You seem the type. Me, I drink whatever’s good. I’m flexible. Had to be, to get to where I am today. I didn’t start at the top. Not even close. Worked my way up from nothing. Everything I have today, I earned.”

He takes another drink from the bottle, faster this time.

“Guys like you and me, we understand what it means to earn your place. To fight for every scrap. Of course, while you were getting promotions and medals pinned on your chest, I was making sure nobody stuck a knife in my back! And trust me, they tried. Nobody wanted kaiju bodies until I showed them how valuable they could be, and suddenly everyone’s fighting to the death over them. Well, I came out on top. That’s gotta be worth something.”

He tilts the bottle and drains it, his Adam’s apple rising and falling. When he is finished, he exhales and wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“Not that they’ll build memorials to me.”

He places the empty bottle down on the statue’s base among the flowers, notes, and other mementoes. He clears his throat, then looks up into the bronze face of Stacker Pentecost. Whoever sculpted the statue probably meant for it to look stoic, determined.

“You’re still giving me that look.”

Chau sniffs, turns around, and walks off.


End file.
